Hit And Run
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason & Courtney's wedding is fast approaching when Jason & Sonny find out some disturbing information about Duke's will that will change their lives. Jason, Sonny, Robin & Robin's family head to Vegas for a wedding. Why do they have to marry? How will Courtney & Carly react to the news of Robin & Jason's marriage? How will they bring down the man who tried to have them killed?


HIT AND RUN

A disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003, I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's did not put them back together again, which sucked big time

CHAPTER ONE

Courtney and Jason's wedding was two days away and Jason wondered why he was marrying her when he didn't love her, not like he had loved Robin, not even close. Robin was the love of his life and he had lost her which was his own damned fault. He should have chosen her and not Carly and Michael, his life would be so different if he had chosen her. He would be happy, there is a concept, he hadn't been happy since she walked out of his life. Robin was the only one who made him enjoy life, enjoying laughing and crying. He couldn't cry in front of anyone else. She left and he became cold inside, his heart was gone and now in two days he was supposed to marry Courtney and not Robin. Jason figured if he ever married someone it would be Robin. Jason didn't know if he could go through with the wedding when he didn't love Courtney like he should. Sonny would likely kill him if he didn't marry Courtney, her being his sister. He couldn't love her like he should though and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her.

Meanwhile one of Duke Lavery's lawyer was extremely happy. In two days Sonny Corinthos would lose his territory and he would acquire it. It would finally be his. He had waited for this day for years. Soon it would be his. Robin Scorpio, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan would all be dead. No one knew about this part of Duke's will except for Robin and Charles Bookman, another lawyer that helped draw up the will and testify that Duke was of sound mind. Robin knew and she also knew that when Jason married Courtney that she would die. She loved Jason enough that she wanted his happiness even if it meant she would die. What she didn't know is that he was going to kill Morgan and Corinthos also.

Someone knew about this though, and knew that the lawyer would ruin Port Charles and he didn't want drugs to overrun Port Charles so he decided to do Sonny a favor and tell him. He had mixed feeling about this. Robin was like a daughter to him and she would have to come back to Port Charles and live here to stop Port Charles from becoming a drug town. Did he have the right to ask that of her? If she didn't do this she would die. She would be instrumental in bringing down Lavery's lawyer and the people who were loyal to him and just waiting for the lawyer to take charge of the organization.

He called Sonny's phone number, "I need to see you and Morgan immediately, drop what you and Morgan are doing and get to the club fast, it's urgent that you come immediately."

"We'll be right there." Sonny says.

Carly hears this and begins to object. "You can't leave, the wedding is in two days. You have to stay and help Courtney and me. We still have a ton of things to do and only two days to accomplish everything."

"You'll be okay, but Jason and I have a meeting to get to. I love you and I have faith that you can do this. We'll be back as soon as possible." Sonny kisses Carly on the lips and Jason kisses Courtney's cheek.

Carly notices and starts to say something, but changes her mind when she sees the look on Jason's face. Jason and Sonny walk out and head for the elevator and they ride it down to the parking garage.

"Who do we have a meeting with?" Jason asks as they get into the limo.

"Luke called and said to get to the club immediately. Something's up or he wouldn't have called. We need to get there ASAP according to Luke."

"What could he have to say to us?"

"I don't know but it sounded urgent." Sonny says, he had a bad feeling about this.

They arrive at Luke's and walk in and are surprised to find not only Luke, but Mac, Anna and Robert. Anna and Robert they had only met once. "What is going on Luke?"

"We read Duke Lavery's will, it was never read in full. I was Duke's wife when he died and I was asked to leave the room and only one lawyer and Robin was in the room for the rest of the will and we thought Duke was just saying a private goodbye. We found out differently when one of two of his lawyers was arrested for murder. He made a deal all of Duke's will for a break in sentencing. We thought he was bluffing about what was supposed to be a goodbye to Robin was him turning the organization over to Robin and she had to marry within the organization, a leader which is you two. So when you marry Courtney Matthews in two days Robin having failed to wed within the organization, a hit will be put out on her and she will die because she failed. The only way Robin can live without running for the rest of her life is to marry you, Mr. Morgan. NOW! I know what happened between you and my daughter, but I am asking you to save her life by marrying her instead of marrying Courtney Matthews. What else it says in the will is if you don't marry her, you two will lose the organization, it will be turned over to Duke's lawyer and he will kill you two and he will bring in drugs and pretty soon Port Charles will be overrun with drugs. No one wants that, think about this also, Robin has been protecting you all these years, even when you wouldn't speak to her when she called, she still protected you two through the WSB and other organizations. You owe her after the way you treated her when you two were together Mr. Morgan. You treated her like your mistress, your whore and Carly like your wife and Michael as your son with Carly. You don't want her to die, do you?" Anna tells him this, not holding anything back.

"No I don't, I will marry, Robin, but when?"

"Today in Las Vegas, there is a small chapel on the outskirts. No Elvis or Alien Ministers just a preacher and his wife." Robert said.

"I'll get Robin, Aiden and Ryan." Anna says.

"Okay." Robert says, then he looks at Jason "You are marrying my daughter and if you cheat on her or don't treat her right by putting her first above everything and everyone, if you hurt her I will happily kill you, son and don't think I can't because I can. You may be good at your job, but son I am excellent at mine."

"Yes sir, I will treat her right this time. I won't put her last or cheat on her again. She will be my one and only. I will be faithful to her, I promise. I swear to you I will."

Robin, Anna, Aiden and Ryan came into the room and Robin was shocked to find Sonny and Jason there. "What are you two doing here?"

"They are here to save your life and their own. You won't have to run now. Jason Morgan and you are getting married." Her father said which shocked her.

She was expected to marry Jason after everything that happened the last time they were together.

"Robin, he won't put you last or cheat on you. He will put you first and he won't cheat or I will rip off his balls and feed them to him." Anna says shocking Jason.

"I understand Ms. Devane." Jason says a little frightened of this woman.

"Call me Anna after all you will be part of our family in a few hours."

"Jason, I want the best guards on Robin. If something happens to her, I will come after you with everything I've got and I will toss my badge and kill you, understand?" Mac said.

"Yes, nothing will happen to Robin. I will keep her safe." Jason tries to reassure them but especially Mac.

"Let's get to Vegas, I called my pilot and he is ready to go whenever we get there. We can buy wedding clothes to wear in Vegas. So let's get moving." Sonny says.

"One thing Robin do you have your protocol with you?"

"Yes, I carry three weeks of meds with me at all times now, they are in my purse." Robin says, pointing to her bag, not telling him why she did.

"Then let's go. We need to be back by tomorrow afternoon so we can tell Courtney and Carly to cancel what they had planned."

"Speaking of that, you were set to marry Sonny's sister Courtney Matthews and from what I have learned Courtney and Carly are very close. How much trouble is Courtney and Carly going to give us? Also that viper of a friend of yours Carly will not be walking into our home without knocking and I will not be sent from the room so you can talk to Carly. That stops now and if Carly treats me and says things like she used to do before I will retaliate against her. Understand that I will not put up with her shit, I will defend myself and I expect you too, as my husband. Now can you live with that?"

"Yes, Carly will not come between us this time, I promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, last time you made promises and you didn't keep them, not even one of them. So promising me something that you can't follow through with will only hurt the two of us and it will make me mad especially if it has something to do with Carly. So don't promise me something and then go back on your promise." Robin says.

"Robin, I will try to never break another promise to you. I will put you first above Carly and anyone else."

"Jason, I have a question for you. I was about to do AI when this all came up, can I still do AI. I want to have a child. I deserve to have one and as long as I listen to my doctor, he said there was only a 1-2% chance of passing the virus onto the child. I want to do this in the worst way."

"I have an objection if you try to use someone else's sperm. I want to donate my sperm and we have a child together. I want the baby to be both of ours. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go people, go get in the limos so we can go." Sonny said having called for the second limo to be brought to Luke's Club, and everyone started to go get in the limo's to take them to the plane to fly to Vegas so Robin and Jason could get married. Robin and Jason along with Mac and Sonny got in one and her parents, Aiden and Ryan who had been in the office with Robin got in the other limo. She knew Aiden and Ryan would have their little chat with Jason and telling him that he better not hurt her again otherwise he would be six feet under. They arrive at the airstrip and board Sonny's plane and they took off for Vegas.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
